


Number

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Marvel Oneshots That Have Pretty Much Nothing in Common [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confident Steve Rogers, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: That one time Tony's friends doubted his ability to pick up guys.





	Number

Steve was sitting in the bar Sam and Bucky had dragged him to, bored out of his mind. He didn’t want to go home and leave them stranded there, but he really didn’t want to watch Bucky flirt with any more girls. Or guys for that matter.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a guy with warm brown eyes. “Uh, hi,” Steve said cautiously. 

The guy grinned. “Hi,” he replied. He and Steve locked eyes for a moment before the guy said, “I’m sorry to interrupt your scowling at your friend, but I’m trying to convince my friends that I’m a sex god, so can you please write a fake number on this napkin for me really quick?”

Steve stared at him for a second, then started laughing. “I don’t think anyone ever asked me that before,” he said when he finally calmed down. “I’ll do it on one condition.You tell me your name.”

“Tony,” the guy said as he handed over the napkin and a pen, grinning like a maniac. Steve scribbled something on the napkin and handed it back. “Thanks,” he said, before turning and heading back to his table.

He held it up in triumph and Rhodey clapped while Pepper rolled her eyes and Bruce smiled. “I can’t believe you actually did it,” Rhodey said. “I’m impressed.”

“Are we sure that it’s a real number?” Pepper asked suspiciously. “He got it pretty quickly.”

“Of course it’s real. Who wouldn’t want to go out with all of this,” Tony said cockily, gesturing at himself while internally panicking.

Pepper took a sip of her drink before saying, “Then call him.”

“I will.” Tony pulled out his phone and typed in the number. _“What have I gotten myself into?”_ he asked himself as he held the phone to his ear.

Across the bar, Steve was watching him with a grin on his face. He held his drink in one hand and his ringing phone in the other. After two rings, he finally answered.

“You know, it’s fun watching you squirm,” Steve said as a greeting.

An expression of surprise crossed Tony’s face, but it was quickly replaced by a wide smile. “I’ll have you know that I do not squirm. I am a picture of grace and sophistication.” 

Steve snorted. “Yeah, I can see that, Tony.”

“How do you know my name?” Tony asked turning toward the man.

“You dropped your wallet,” Steve replied, holding it up. "Plus, you told me."

“Oh yeah, I did tell him, didn't I?” Tony muttered. “Can I have my wallet back?” He asked into the phone.

“You’ll get it back tomorrow night at, say, seven?”

“I can do that,” Tony said, eyes shining. “The Riviera?”

“Sure.” There was silence for a moment, then, “My name is Steve, by the way.” He ended the call there and watched in amusement as Tony chattered to his friends.

Sam came up to him, supporting a very drunk Bucky, and asked, “What was that about?”

Steve just smiled and said, “I’ll tell you later.”


End file.
